1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a device, preferably made of biocompatible plastic elastic material, for securing a cranial limb and for simultaneously closing holes obtained for performing the craniotomy. The present invention further refers to a process for using such device.
2. Background Art
As known, the craniotomy, namely the incision and cutting of a bone limb of the cranial top, is the compulsory neuro-surgical procedure for treating any intra-cranial lesion.
The bone limb is obtained by cutting one or more drill holes, according to two preferred procedures. The first one provides that a cutting blade or a perforating device is used applied to the pneumatic drill, that, with free hands, from the key hole detaches the dura mater below and simultaneously etches the bone. The second procedure, instead, provides that the dura mater is dissected, with a curved periosteum-detaching device, from the bone between a drill hole and the other and afterwards, using a guide, by passing a saw wire, which, when pulled upwards at its ends with wide hands, etches the bone one segment at a time.
At the end of the neuro-surgical intervention, after having sutured the dura mater and suspended the edges to the bone, the limb is rested again into the opening and is secured with detached metal or wire staples, passed through small drill holes paired on the free edge of the cranial bone.
It is however clear that a solution of this type generally does not allow an aesthetically acceptable closure, since it is not always able to avoid that the bone limb can project, collapse, get slanted or rotate.